Harry Potter Network
by Aryamoon
Summary: Des messages et e-mails que s'envoient les protagonistes de Harry Potter. Enjoy !


**Bonjour ! :) Alors j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu, pour changer des fictions sérieuses sur lesquelles il m'arrive de bloquer et... J'ai eu envie d'écrire une petite fiction drôle, que voilà ci-dessous :P **

**Alors elle ne va sûrement pas être très longue mais c'est surtout pour rire un peu que j'ai écrit ce chapitre. **

**Tous les arobazes sont supprimés par le site, donc j'espère que vous allez vous y retrouver avec les adresses mail :/ Si non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. **

**Tout appartient à notre vénérée JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Expéditeur :** Albus Dumbledore -1881 ac-poudlard . co .uk

**Destinataire :** Minerva . Mcgonagall ac - poudlard . co .uk

**Objet :** l&s moldu m »étonneront toujours !

**Pièces jointes :** 0

Min&rva

J »ai encore un peu de mal ä int&grer les subtilit&s de l »informatique mais je trouvee ces progr&s extraordinaires !

* * *

**Expéditeur :** Minerva . Mcgonagall ac - poudlard . co .uk

**Destinataire :** Albus . Dumbledore -1881 ac - poudlard . co .uk

**Objet :** Re : l&s moldu m »étonneront toujours !

**Pièces jointes :** 1 (mode opératoire utilisation messagerie)

Albus,

Je vous prierai d'éviter d'écorcher mon prénom avec vos fautes de frappe.

Le « 1881 » de votre adresse de messagerie serait-il votre année de naissance ? Depuis le temps que vous refusez de me dire quel âge vous avez !

Vous trouverez ci-joint le mode opératoire relatif à l'utilisation d'une messagerie électronique.

PS : j'ai trouvé Mr. Potter et Miss Weasley cachés derrière une armure au 3ème étage. Je vous les amène dans votre bureau, il faut absolument régler cela.

* * *

**Expéditeur :** Albus . Dumbledore -1881 ac - poudlard . co .uk

**Destinataire :** Minerva . Mcgonagall ac - poudlard . co .uk

**Objet :** Re :Re : l&s moldu m »étonneront toujours !

**Pièces jointes :** 0

Minerva,

Je vous remercie pour ce mode opératoire. Je sens que je fais des efforts.

Laissez donc Mr Potter et Miss Weasley derrière cette armure. Ils ont bien le droit de prendre du bon temps ! Moi-même, lorsque j'étais jeune…

Comment fait-on pour effacer une phrase ? Je ne voulais pas dire cela.

Minerva, oubliez le sous-entendu que je viens de faire !

* * *

Nouveau message de

**Harry**

_Gin', tu viens dans mon dortoir ? Il n'y a personne…_

* * *

13 :07

Nouveau message de

**Hermione**

_LES GARCONS ! Les ASPICs sont dans 6 mois et vous n'avez même pas commencé à réviser ! Je vous attends dans la bibliothèque dans 10 minutes._

* * *

**13 :17 NOUVEL APPEL DE HERMIONE**

**13 :20 NOUVEL APPEL DE HERMIONE**

**13 :23 NOUVEL APPEL DE HERMIONE**

**13 :24 NOUVEL APPEL DE HERMIONE**

* * *

13 :30

Nouveau message de

**Ron**

_Hermione, je t'explique : 6 mois = approximativement 180 jours. ON A LE TEMPS !_

* * *

13 :37

Nouveau message de

**Lavande **

_Mon Ron-Ron, où es-tu ? :'(_

* * *

13 :38

Nouveau message de

**Lavande**

_Ron-Ron ? Ma bouche se languit de la tienne…_

* * *

13 :40

Nouveau message de

**Lavande**

_Je t'aime mon Ron-Ron…_

* * *

13 :43

Nouveau message de

**Lavande**

_Où es-tu ? J'ai fait 3 fois le tour de Poudlard et je ne t'ai pas trouvé ! J'espère que tu ne me trompes pas !_

* * *

13 :45

Nouveau message de

**Lavande**

_Ron-Ron… :'(_

* * *

13 :45

Nouveau message de

**Ron-Ron**

_LÂCHE-MOI !_

* * *

_Supprimer __**Lavande (0675123896) **__?_

_Êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir supprimer __**Lavande (0675123896) **__?_

_OUI !_

* * *

**Expéditeur :** Ron Weasley reseau - sorcier . co .uk

**Destinataire :** Hermione . Granger -histoiredepoudlard reseau - sorcier . co .uk

**Objet :** Hermignonne

**Pièces-jointes :** 0

Ma petite Hermignonne,

Tu es la meilleure élève de la promotion, tu le sais ça ? Pourrais-tu m'envoyer en pièces jointes le cours d'histoire de la magie de ce matin ? C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Harry… Je te le jure !

* * *

**Expéditeur :** Hermione Granger Hermione . Granger -histoiredepoudlard reseau - sorcier . co .uk

**Destinataire :** ron . canonsdechudley reseau - sorcier . co .uk

**Objet :** Re : Hermignonne

**Pièces-jointes :** 0

Ronald,

1° Ne m'appelle pas HERMIGNONNE,

2° Épargne-moi tes flatteries dégoulinantes,

3° Harry, tout comme toi, était présent en cours d'histoire de la magie ce matin,

4° Par conséquent : NON ! Vous n'aviez qu'à suivre le cours.

Il n'y a plus que 177 jours avant les ASPICs, alors je te conseille de SUIVRE les cours et de RÉVISER pour les ASPICs, Ronald !

* * *

**Expéditeur :** Gellert Grindelwald Gellert . gaypride reseau - nurmengard . co .bu

**Destinataire :** Albus . Dumbledore -1881 ac - poudlard . co .uk

**Objet :** Albus…

**Pièces jointes :** 1 (lettre d'amour)

Albus…

Tu me manques. Je regrette tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, mais je t'aime. Pourrais-tu venir me voir à Nurmengard ? Je vais devenir fou sans toi. Viens me délivrer, je t'en prie…

* * *

**Expéditeur :** Lord Voldemort Lord . Voldemort -roidumonde reseau - du - mal . co .uk

**Destinataires :** Lucius . domjuan reseau - du - mal . co .uk ; Bella666-satan reseau - du - mal . co .uk ; alecto - carreau . hihihi reseau - du - mal . co .uk ; rabastan-létrange reseau - du - mal . co .uk ; tex-avery reseau - du - mal . co .uk ; antonin-dolohov reseau - du - mal . co .uk ; macnair-zoophile reseau - du - mal . co .uk et 57 autres destinataires

**Objet :** FIST FUCKER HARRY POTTER

**Pièces-jointes :** 1 (ébauche plan d'attaque)

Mes chers sbires,

La fin de l'année scolaire approchant, nous allons enfin pouvoir mettre à jour notre nouveau plan d'attaque ! Potter ne doit pas nous échapper cette fois. Cela fait 7 ans qu'il s'en sort indemne alors soit j'ai une équipe de mangemorts de MERDE, soit… j'ai une équipe de mangemorts de MERDE !

Le problème ne peut pas venir de votre vénéré Maître.

* * *

**Expéditeur :** Bellatrix Lestrange Bella666-satan reseau - du - mal . co .uk

**Destinataire :** Lord . Voldemort -roidumonde reseau - du - mal . co .uk

**Objet :** Re : FIST FUCKER HARRY POTTER

**Pièces-jointes :** 0

Mon cher vénéré adoré préféré Maître du Monde,

C'est génial ! Je serais à vos côtés dans toutes les missions que vous me confierez. Je pourrais même me lancer l'avada à moi-même si vous me le demandez. Je pourrais me jeter du haut d'un balais, m'écorcher, me couper la tête moi-même, me rendre aphone, briser ma baguette, me frapper, me jeter dans des flammes pour vous. Vous êtes mon vénéré Maître et je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! Je vous aime mon Maître.

* * *

**Expéditeur :** Lord Voldemort Lord . Voldemort -roidumonde reseau - du - mal . co .uk

**Destinataire :** Bella666-satan reseau - du - mal . co .uk

**Objet :** Re : Re : FIST FUCKER HARRY POTTER

**Pièces-jointes :** 0

Jeune Bella,

Es-tu vraiment prête à tout pour moi ? mmmh…

Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre du Manoir Malefoy.

* * *

**Expéditeur :** Lucius Malefoy Lucius . domjuan reseau - du - mal . co .uk

**Destinataire :** Lord . Voldemort -roidumonde reseau - du - mal . co .uk

**Objet :** Re : FIST FUCKER HARRY POTTER

**Pièces-jointes :** 0

Mon vénéré Maître,

Puis-je me permettre de vous demander pourquoi nous n'attaquons Potter qu'à chaque fin d'année scolaire ?

* * *

**Expéditeur :** Lord Voldemort Lord . Voldemort -roidumonde reseau - du - mal .uk

**Destinataire :** Lucius . Domjuan reseau - du - mal . co .uk

**Objet :** Re : Re : FIST FUCKER HARRY POTTER

**Pièces-jointes :** 0

Lucius,

Ces enfants ont bien le droit de recevoir une éducation magique avant de mourir, enfin. Je ne me sens bien que quand j'attaque Potter à la fin de l'année. Personnellement, je n'aurais pas aimé qu'on m'attaque en plein milieu de mon année scolaire. Les études, c'est le bien mon cher Lucius !

* * *

Nouveau message de

**L4v4nd3 x3 **

_Ma shéwiiie je crois que Ron-Ron m'a quitté :'(_

* * *

Nouveau message de

**Parvatii x3**

_Non, sérieux ? :O han ma shéwiiie pourquoi tu penses ça ?_

* * *

Nouveau message de

**L4v4nd3 x3**

_Il m'a dit « lâche-moi » et il répond plus à mes messages :'(_

* * *

Nouveau message de

**Maman**

_RONALD WEASLEY ! Hermione m'a dit que tu ne suivais pas en cours et que tu n'avais pas commencé tes révisions pour les ASPICs ! Je te préviens, si tu ne t'y mets pas tout de suite, tu vas recevoir la fessée du siècle !_

* * *

Nouveau message de

**Potter**

_Et hop ! Je t'ai volé ton nez ! :P_

* * *

Nouveau message de

**Voldemort**

_Espèce de petit impertinent ! Je vais voler ta vie moi !_

* * *

Nouveau message de

**Argus**

_Dolores, je n'ai jamais osé vous le dire mais je vous aime. Nous partageons tous deux cette passion pour la maltraitance et la douleur._

* * *

Nouveau message de

**Dolores**

_Argus, venez me rejoindre chez moi. J'ai préparé de quoi faire du SM, je sens qu'on va prendre notre pied._

* * *

Nouveau message de

**Maître**

_Bella, retrouve-moi immédiatement dans ma chambre (tu sais pourquoi). Si tu n'es pas là dans 2 minutes, tu vas subir ma colère._

* * *

Nouveau message de

**Bella (Plan Q)**

_Maître, j'arrive tout de suite. Voulez-vous que je revête mon déguisement de petit lapin ? Je sais à quel point vous pouvez être tendre parfois._

* * *

Nouveau message de

**Maître**

_Oh oui, et prends aussi les menottes en moumoutte et le déguisement de bisounours._

* * *

**Expéditeur :** Harry Potter le-survivant reseau - sorcier . co .uk

**Destinataire :** Lord . Voldemort -roidumonde reseau - du - mal . co .uk

**Objet :** Chirurgie esthétique

**Pièces-jointes :** 3 (manuel chirurgie nasale, photos de nez refaits)

Hey Voldy,

Je me doute que vivre sans nez doit être difficile, alors je t'ai joint de quoi t'en créer un.

On se voit à la fin de l'année scolaire pour l'attaque, comme d'hab ?

+ !


End file.
